De la haine? Non, je ne crois pas
by mery dry
Summary: Rien n’est éternel. Même la haine, alors autant en emporte le vent. Les amis de Harry et Draco tentent de les mettre ensemble. Quelle perspective! Oneshot HPDM.


**Autant en emporte le vent.**

**_Résumé _**:Rien n'est éternel. Même la haine, alors autant en emporte le vent. HPDM.

Hermione, Ron, et Ginny, tout comme Blaise, Pansy et Théo, avaient vraiment l'impression d'être des acteurs d'un western. Avec comme scène culte le duel entre le shérif et le chef des Desperados, le méchant, quoi. Harry et Draco se regardaient en chiens de faïence, baguette brandie, prêts à toute éventualité, l'œil alerte et le sarcasme à la bouche, attendant la moindre provocation pour commencer la joute. Elle ne tarda pas… Avec un synchronisme presque effrayant, les deux pugilistes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, les baguettes à terre, se frappant à qui mieux mieux, et se mordant à l'envi. Bref, ils s'entre-déchirèrent sous l'œil vigilent de leurs amis qui veillaient au grain. Qu'ils se tournent autour (même si c'est à leur manière),d'accord, mais pas qu'ils se tuent !

A force de se côtoyer, le trio des Serpentards et celui des Gryffondors se lièrent d'amitié, et même plus en certains cas. Ginny sortait avec Pansy, Hermione avec Ron, et Théo avec Blaise. Crabbe et Goyle filaient le parfait amour aussi, mais dans leur bulle, ne se préoccupant de personne. Et la seule tâche au tableau, c'était ces deux idiots fous l'un de l'autre mais qui occultaient leur amour et leur désir derrière des prétextes fallacieux. Tout le monde savait qu'ils s'aimaient ! Les professeurs s'arrangeaient pour leur donner des retenues ensemble pour les inciter à se désinhiber, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils les retrouvaient irrémédiablement en train de se jeter des sorts ou se taper dessus, ou encore à se jeter des regards haineux.

Avant de se rendre compte de leur amour, leurs amis avaient fait en sorte qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas dans les couloirs, usant de véritables stratégies pour ne pas les confronter. Mais après quelques heures sans leurs doses de Potter ou de Malfoy. Harry devenaient mélancolique et (très) susceptible, quant à Draco, son humeur devenait massacrante. Ceux qui en souffrirent furent donc leur compagnons usuels (et les poufsouffles qui croisaient Draco). Hermione organisa donc une réunion au sommet, durant laquelle tout le monde parvint à la conclusion qui s'imposait. Les leaders de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'aimaient. Ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre et ne pouvait pas se passer de leurs contacts mutuels quotidiens. Et en été, ils découvrirent qu'en fait, les deux ennemis…correspondaient et s'insultaient par lettre interposée !

Ils durent donc les laisser se voir dans les couloirs, parce que la magie instinctive d'un Harry Potter déchaîné est assez dangereuse, et car un Dray en manque de Potteréïne n'est plus contrôlable. Bref, pour le salut de Poudlard, ces deux-là devaient se mettre ensemble le plus vite possible.

Nous étions mardi, les Rouge et Or avaient un cours commun de Potions avec Serpentard. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione lança négligemment :«Petrificus Totalus-Mobilicorpus »,et elle guida les deux corps immobiles, à la baguette, vers les cachots. Il aurait été impossible de les séparer, elle avait pris l'habitude d'agir ainsi pour ne pas être en retard aux cours. Le professeur Rogue enlevait machinalement des points à Gryffondor pour magie dans les couloirs. Même en cours, ça continuait. Draco bombardait Harry avec des yeux d'anguilles et Harry répliquaient avec des rognures d'ongles de Troll. Sous l'œil blasé de Rogue qui suivait les projectiles des yeux, pour éviter qu'ils tombent dans une de ses chères potions.

**OO** HPDMHPDMHPDM **OO**

Hermione faisait en sorte que Harry mange, même si l'assiette de ce dernier ne se vidait presque pas. Il ne faisait que fixer le blond, qui le lui rendait bien. Des regards acérés, attentifs, étudiant l'autre jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Ce qui donna une idée à Hermione, dont elle fit part aux autres dans le couloir menant à la tour d'astronomie, Harry et Draco laissés en retrait en train de poursuivre leur duel visuel de tout à l'heure.

Leur plan était au point. Harry et Draco avaient déjà avoué que si l'autre n'était pas aussi bourré de défauts, ils n'auraient pas de mal à tomber amoureux de leur Némésis attitrée. Les Serpentards écriraient donc la liste des défauts de Draco et de Harry, et les Lions en feraient de même pour les deux jeunes gens. Pour avoir des avis objectifs et subjectifs, et agir en conséquence des opinions. Ils veilleraient à modérer ces défauts, ainsi, il n'y aura plus cet obstacle majeur, celui du prétendu dégoût qu'ils se vouent mutuellement.

Harry devait changer son look, et avoir plus les pieds sur terre. Ses amis devront aussi montrer à Draco, et à tous ses ennemis par l'occasion, que Harry n'avait pas eu du tout une enfance gâtée, mais qu'au contraire il fait preuve d'un réel courage en assumant ainsi son rôle et les épreuves qu'il a subi, et subit toujours, et aussi qu'il n'a rien d'un prétentieux. »

Draco devrait arrêter de se montrer méprisant envers les autres, il devrait arrêter de lancer les mots « sang-de-bourbe » et « indigne d'un Sang pur » à tous les vents. Il devrait également arrêter de se plaquer des quantités astronomiques de gel sur les cheveux. Et s'il était crédible dans son rôle, ce serait mieux.

-'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'-

Le samedi matin, donc, le célèbre trio gryffondor était en retard pour le petit déjeuner à la Grande-Salle, et il n'avaient pas cours ce matin-là. Ce qui tombait bien vu que Harry refusait de se soumettre à Hermione qui voulait lui enfiler des vêtements qui n'avaient vraiment rien de confortable, contrairement aux vêtements de Dudley qu'il portait depuis si longtemps. En plus, tous ses amis s'acharnaient sur lui pour l'obliger à se soumettre.

Ailleurs, dans la Grande Salle, l'étonnement régnait en maître. Draco Malfoy venait de s'excuser devant un élève de première année alors que celui-ci l'avait percuté de plein fouet ! En plus, il avait obligeamment laissé passer Luna Lovegood devant lui, à l'entrée ! En fait, les Serpentards avaient réussi à faire avouer à Draco son amour pour Potter, mais le blond refusait par-contre de l'assumer et de le révéler au principal concerné, invoquant des prétextes aussi futiles qu'abracadabrants. Pour l'inciter à tenter de séduire Potter, il avait suffi à Pansy de lui répéter ce à quoi Hermione était arrivée comme conclusion l'autre jour : modérer ses défauts était la clé du succès. Les Vert et Argent se sont donc acquittés de leur part du marché.

Soudain, alors que Draco encaissait le choc de son amour nouvellement découvert et déplorait l'absence de Potter, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde regardait Ron, Ginny et Hermione, mais surtout le jeune homme se trouvant au milieu d'eux.

Sa chevelure drue d'une couleur noire riche et profonde mettait en valeur deux énormes yeux émeraudes. Son petit nez mutin était encadré par deux joues rosies par la gène et l'embarras. La splendeur de son corps était clairement soulignée par sa chemise noire à encolure or, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits, et par un pantalon blanc Très serré qui conférait une longueur interminable à ses jambes, tout en valorisant sa croupe rebondie. Finalement, les vêtements n'étaient pas si gênants que ça.

« Potter ! »

Le nom retentit comme un coup de pistolet dans la Grande Salle auparavant silencieuse mais qui maintenant explosait littéralement, prise de frénésie. Apparemment, le goût vestimentaire de Crabbe et de Goyle, qui avaient choisie la nouvelle garde-robe d'Harry, était apprécié à sa juste valeur. Draco s'étouffait dans son verre pour éviter de regarder Harry. Ce dernier était… Waouuuh ! A couper le souffle ! Finalement, il comprenais mieux pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de ce Survivant à la noix.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''(((((((((((((((((((((((((((HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tous les jours, Harry surprenait par une nouvelle tenue. Mais ce qui choquait tant les gens, c'était le fait que le garçon semblait ignorer le regard de pure convoitise qui le criblaient. Draco non plus n'était pas en reste. Lorsque le blond lui demanda poliment d'émincer les racines en cours de Potions, Harry faillit en faire une syncope. Mais ce qui marqua le plus l'esprit du Serpentard, fut un cours de DCFM( Défense Contre les Force du Mal).

L' Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt, entre-temps devenu professeur de Défense, leur fit étudier la Confession Publique. Il n'avait fait ce cours qu'à la demande express de Severus, son compagnon, vu que ce sujet ne devrait pas être abordé par les élèves. La Confession Publique consistait à projeter en trois dimensions les pires souvenirs de la personne atteinte par le sort. Harry fut utilisé comme cobaye, après avoir été prié d'abaisser ses barrières psychologiques.

Draco eut donc un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur. Il savait que la famille moldue de Harry était horrible, mais pas à ce point ! Il a dormi dans un placard, il faisait les corvées ménagères, ne savait rien de sa célébrité, et surtout, n'avait jamais eu d'amour. Mais la lettre de Poudlard éclaira sa vie. Malheureusement, dès sa première année, la menace de Voldemort pesa sur lui. L'esprit de Harry projeta ainsi les années à Poudlard qui suivirent, avec les moments marquants et attristants, durant lesquels personne n'avait su le réconforter comme il le voulait, et où Draco ne faisait que remuait le couteau dans les plaies de Harry. Mais lorsqu'ils abordèrent la période de la mort de Sirius, Kingsley fut violemment projeté contre le mur, et Harry sortit e la salle en courant… ce dont profita les pervers pour mater.

Draco le suivit, et le trouva dans un couloir, les yeux secs, mais les poings serrés à s'en blesser. Le blond prit donc son vis-à-vis dans les bras et lui fit ses plus plates excuses, berçant tendrement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci se détendit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit Draco dire :

« Tout doit finir un jour et rien n'est éternel. Pas même la haine, ou, plutôt, surtout pas la haine. Alors autant en emporte le vent. »

Sentant Harry calmé, Draco le conduisit à jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame, devant lequel il le laissa après avoir tendrement embrassé ses joues qui avaient repris des couleurs. Le sourire de Harry chamboula le cœur du blond, mais celui-ci continua son chemin. Harry entra dans le dortoir des garçons et s'endormit paisiblement.

Hermione était tranquillement en train de tricoter des écharpes pour les Elfes de maison, lorsqu'elle fut tiré de sa concentration par un cri perçant, suivi de :

« HERMIOOOOOOOONE ! Aide-moi, aide-moi, aide-moi, s'il te plaît, c'est catastrophique, je suis dans un embrouillamini inextricable, alors sors moi du marasme et de la dépression, sauve moi, Hermimi! Dis oui ! Stoplé ! »

Le solliciteur arborait maintenant un air implorant qui lui seyait très bien, mais Hermione l'ignora pour demander, pragmatique :

« Je ne pourrais dire oui que si je sais dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré (encore). Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler comme devait le faire Godric en son temps ? »

« Arrête tes sarcasme et ta causticité ! Ecoute moi, prête-moi une main secourable ! Je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Je sens déjà la guillotine s'approcher de moi, et… »

« Espèce d'archéoptéryx lobotomisé, arrête de tourner autour du pot, et dis moi : qu'est-ce qui met dans cet état Le Survivant ? »

Effectivement, c'était Harry, d'habitude beau brun ténébreux, qui était, en ce moment, en train de supplier Hermione de l'aider et qui débitai :

« JesuisamoureuxdeDracoMalfoyetjeviensdemeréveillerd'unrêvecochondontnousétionslesdeuxprotagonistes,etj'airéaliséquej'étaisamoureuxdelui… »

« Répète un peu, Ryry, j'ai pas tout saisi… »

Hermione avait parfaitement compris, mais le fait qu'elle fréquente les jumeaux Weasley en vacances, avait augmenté sa dose sadisme. Harry dut donc répéter plus intelligiblement :

«Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy et je viens de me réveiller d'un rêve cochon dont nous étions les deux protagonistes, et j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de lui… ….Merlin, pourquoi moi ?Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi nous ? »

Hermione tapota le dos de Harry, faisant mine de compatir, puis lâcha calmement :

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Je ne te savais pas aussi dur à la détente ! Je savais que tu étais amoureux de lui depuis notre deuxième année alors que je me pâmais d'amour pour toi. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit, pour Draco ? »demande Harry.

« Je te rappelle que je t'aimais, je n'allais pas t 'ouvrir les yeux à ce moment-là ! Mais après, tes disputes avec Draco nous permettaient de discuter entre nous, moi, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Ron, et Ginny, et vous ne vouliez pas ouvrir les yeux. »

« C'est vrai que vous êtes drôlement proches, vous et ces Serpentards, maintenant! Je le savais pas, moi ! »

« Alors, quand vas-tu te déclarer ? »

« J'attendrais que… »

« Quoi ! Non mais je rêve ! Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, aux grands mots les grands remèdes !»

Et elle sortit de la salle commune, ses aiguilles à tricoter et ses pelotes de laine sous le bras.

ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Ce soir, dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Draco avaient un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'ils virent leurs amis respectifs se lever et entamer une chanson, les fixant tous les deux, s'étant jetés un Sonorus préalablement. Ils commencèrent :

_Depuis 7ans, vous sembliez vous détestez,_

_On a failli se laisser abuser,_

_Mais nous ne sommes pas des pigeons._

_Ca a pris un temps trop long,_

_Pour être crédible, _

_Franchement c'en était même risible,_

_Toujours à vous crêper le chignon,_

_C'en était parfois mignon._

_Mais trop c'est trop,_

_Passez du trot au galop,_

_Car on ne peut pas supporter plus,_

_Echangez un baiser russe,_

_Déclarez-vous,_

_Aimez-vous, _

_Et laissez nous nous aimer, _

_On vous fichera la paix,_

_Pour l'éternité._

Harry et Draco regardaient leurs amis, incrédules, n'osant y croire. Mais soudain, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, et entre deux baisers fiévreux, répétaient: « Je t'aime. »

FIN.

**_N/A_ : J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu. La chanson, cette nullité qui rime, est de moi0.0 **

_**Meriam. **_


End file.
